


Словами через рот

by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019), Nati



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [17]
Category: Smetana TV, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Humor, M/M, Scents & Smells, True Mates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: Очень сложно жить, когда твоя истинная пара делает вид, что тебя не замечает. А поговорить словами через рот? Нет, ну так неинтересно.
Relationships: Vasilii Shakulin/Evgenii Kalinkin, Вася Шакулин/Женя Калинкин
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805182
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Омегаверс





	Словами через рот

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, РПС, российский ютуб, нецензурная лексика, штампы омегаверса — истинные пары существуют и определяют друг друга по запаху.

Женя никогда не считал себя романтичным. Нет, может быть в подростковые годы, во времена первой влюблённости, когда от трепетного держания за ручку дыхание перехватывает и щёки краснеют, что-то такое в его голове и было, но потом прошло. У Жени образ такой был, немного эпатажный и манерно-восторженный, но это всего лишь образ, а все пошлые шуточки и недвусмысленные предложения Женя научился пропускать мимо ушей ещё в студенческие годы. Женя был омегой, этого не стеснялся и считал, что все люди, которые жили стереотипами прошлого тысячелетия, имели проблемы с самими собой, а не с ним.

Женя никогда не считал, что главное предназначение омеги заключалось в поиске истинного альфы. А если уж не удалось найти истинного, то надо захомутать хоть какого-то достойного и нормального, с которым получится свить семейной гнёздышко. Женя с трудом переживал подобные разговоры со старшими родственниками и старательно не втыкался со своим мнением, зная, что это бесполезно. Проще было сдвинуть монумент, чем убедить бабушку, что в двадцать пять без ребёнка и альфы – это нормально. Женя и не убеждал, только согласно мычал на все советы и клятвенно обещал искать истинную пару везде, где только можно.

И не говорил никому, разумеется, что истинная пара найдена уже пару лет назад, вот только с ней не всё так просто.

Вася был из того типа альф, про которых любили писать романы. Красивый, умный, в меру обеспеченный, трахающий каждую вторую сучку, но сразу же бесконечно влюблённый в свою пару, как только её увидит, и за которой ещё предстоит побегать, потому что пара сама умная, красивая и строптивая. Много перипетий, скандалов и расставаний в слезах, но обязательный хеппи энд. Васин роман был пока на первых главах, тех самых, где он трахал каждую вторую сучку и наслаждался жизнью, пока его истинная пара чёрте где. 

Но правда состояла в том, что в романе была ошибка размером с чёрную дыру, потому что его истинная пара была рядом, через стул от него, сидела с ним на одном канале уже пару лет и не могла решить – этот альфа тупой или истинный джентльмен, не желающий обременять тонкую душевную организацию омеги своим отказом, а потому просто делающий вид, что ничего не замечает.

Любой вариант был возможен, но любой вариант отправлял топовый роман в корзину или на стол к восторженным борцам за права омег, которые кипятком бы описались и наваяли бы пять докторских по психологии на одной книжке.

Хотя был и вариант номер три – это Женя ебанулся и вовсе Вася Шакулин не его истинный альфа. В этом случае стоило бы показаться врачу, потому что не может же три года к ряду казаться, что твоего коллегу овивает тройной запах, а всех остальных – двойной, да ещё и смазанный, как будто приглушённый. Женя умный мальчик, он прочитал достаточно статей, чтобы понимать, что это значит.

И один хрен Женя ничего не понимал, потому что хэй, его истинная пара либо ничего не чувствует, либо ей плевать. И Женя уже пару лет не знал, как бы так подойти и спросить, чтобы не выставить себя отчаявшейся и жаждущей внимания трепетной личностью. Почему-то в разговоре эта тема никогда не всплывала – и это при их полном отсутствии цензуры на канале и возможности разговаривать обо всём, о чём хотелось. Просто почему-то Жене казалось, что если он подойдёт и спросит в лоб, то будет выглядеть жалко.

Вася флиртовал со всеми. С омегами, бетами и даже альфами, потому что флирт был неотъемлемой частью его характера. Он раздавал комплименты, что-то или кого-то хвалил, улыбался, прикасался и вообще был истинным ловеласом. Он не использовал феромоны, чтобы соблазнять, но всё равно каждый раз умудрялся кого-то подцепить, даже не особо напрягаясь. Но ни с кем не задерживался дольше, чем на пару недель, и расставался с людьми с лёгкой душой и свободным сердцем. Только с Женей Гришечкиной они встречались несколько лет, а по итогам не смогли даже сформулировать, как это так у них получилось. Гришечкина не чувствовала запаха Васи, а сама не пахла ничем, как и все беты. Для альфы она должна была казаться скучной и пресной, а в гон так вообще предметом интерьера, но Вася искренне её любил. И даже после расставания всё равно испытывал к ней нежные чувства.

К Жене Калинкину Вася не испытывал ничего, кроме дружеской симпатии. У них как-то установилось правило, что с коллегами не спят, так и прошло красной нитью – дружи, шути, вези бухого в хлам товарища к себе домой и засыпай с ним на одной кровати, но никакого секса. Они все неукоснительно соблюдали это правило, и даже Гришечкина присоединилась к их команде только после того, как они с Васей перестали делить одну постель на двоих.

С истинными парами всё должно было пойти по-другому, но почему-то не пошло. Сначала Женя на это забил – не хочет, ну и ладно, но в период течки вопрос «да почему?!» крутился в мыслях постоянно, в разных интонациях, вариациях и матах. В такие моменты Женя не срывался к Васе, не звонил ему в слезах и соплях, он просто лежал под таблетками, жалел себя и злился на Шакулина. В течку альфа должен был делать для своей омеги всё и даже больше, заботиться о ней и любить. Вася во время Жененой течки был чёрте где и не торопился дарить истинной паре всего себя без остатка.

Так они и жили несколько лет: Женя делал вид, что никакой истинной пары у него нет, закидывался таблетками во время течки и иногда позволял себе оттягиваться по полной, а Вася либо делал то же самое, либо реально не понимал, но в этот вариант верилось слабо. Женя думал, что рано или поздно они всё-таки столкнутся лбами, но этого всё не случалось и не случалось. Иногда Жене хотелось долбануть Васю головой о стол, чтобы прочистить обоняние или мозги, а иногда – залезть к нему на колени и потребовать оттрахать прямо на камеру, чтобы абсолютно все узнали, кому Шакулин должен принадлежать.

Женя долго отмахивался и отнекивался, но всё же вынужден был признать, что ревновал Васю ко всем. Буквально, вообще ко всем, с кем переплетался его запах, потому что это было неправильно, а порой вызывало приступы тошноты. Когда к Васе начинал кто-то клеится, особенно из омег, Женя чувствовал приступы ярости и чешущиеся кулаки. А Шакулин, мать его прекрасная женщина!, ничего не замечал. То ли больной, то ли тупой. То ли Вася, то ли Женя, не понять уже.

Но вместо того, чтобы поговорить по нормальному, Женя, как истинный мазохист, наслаждался запахом Шакулина с вкраплениями запахов других омег. Иногда и сам встречался с другими альфами, а потом ждал реакцию Васи, но тот был обычно дружелюбен и улыбчив. А Женя разочаровывался и разочаровывался, неудовольствия получая больше, чем удовлетворения. Иногда хотелось подойти к Гришечкиной и спросить, чем она так впечатлила Васю, что он прожил с ней так долго, а на Женю Калинкина, который был его идеальной, мать его, парой, и внимания не обращал.

К Гришечкиной Женя, конечно, не подходил. Но один из их компании от встречи в баре отвертеться не смог.

Сашка Ваш меньше всего походил на человека, который может выполнять роль дружеской жилетки, но именно ему Женя сейчас сидел и жаловался. Жаловался, разумеется, на Васю. Сейчас, конечно, потому что скоро должна была начаться течка, и чем ближе она была, тем сильнее Жене хотелось творить всякую дичь. Полупьяное нытьё другу на тупого альфу вполне входило в понятие всякой дичи, так что всё шло по сценарию.

Сашка мужественно терпел все «он такой козёл» и «он такой охуенный», но даже у него было не безграничное терпение, и на двадцатой минуте он сдался. Ладно, терпение у Сашки было так себе. Особенно у трезвого, потому что опять в завязке. Странно он вообще организм лечил, конечно, по полгода где-то.

— А ты ему об этом сказать не пробовал? — спросил Ваш, с тоской поглядывая на бутылку.

— Да он сам не понимает, что ли? — возмутился Женя. — Если бы хотел, уже давно бы что-то сделал. Видимо, не хочет, сволочь.

Сашка ненадолго замолчал и задумался, позволяя Жене и дальше покрывать Шакулина матом с восторженным придыханием. Потом поднял руку, призывая к молчанию и спросил:

— А ты про Васю не знаешь, что ли?

— Да всё я про него знаю, — обречённо вздохнул Женя. — И толку от этого? Кабель, а всё равно его хочется.

Саша с очень громким звуком впечатал ранее поднятую ладонь в лицо. Что обиднее всего – в лицо Жене. Калинкин возмущённо дёрнулся и зашипел, как рассерженная кошка. Был бы хвост – точно встал бы.

— Словами через рот, Женечка, словами через рот поговорить вам надо, — заметил Саша и встал. — Подумай над этим, и все проблемы решатся мигом, точно тебе говорю. Неделя до течки, вы ещё заявление в загс подать успеете.

— Да иди ты! — воскликнул Женя.

Саша хмыкнул и действительно пошёл, оставив Калинкина обижаться и решать, на кого конкретно он обижается: на Сашку, Васю или себя самого. Возможно, идея с поговорить словами через рот была неплохой. Говорить, правда, надо было пару лет назад, а сейчас-то уже что…

Где-то в голове рациональное звено всё-таки неуверенно поинтересовалось, не хочет ли Женя повести себя на свой возраст и по-взрослому решить проблему. Рациональное звено было послано по тому же адресу, что и Сашка ранее. Никому звонить и ни с кем говорить Женя не стал, а потому течку встретил в гордом, но одиночестве.

***

Женя ждал заказанную пиццу, поэтому звонок в дверь не заставил его вздрогнуть или удивиться. Подъездная, видимо, была открыта – соседки с первого этажа зачем-то любили проветривать таким образом подъезд, превращая его тем самым в проходной двор. Женя потянулся к замку и почти открыл, но всё-таки посмотрел в глазок – не хотелось бы нарваться на неприятности – и от неожиданности замер на пару секунд, на автомате всё-таки открывая дверь поистине внезапному гостю.

На пороге стоял Вася Шакулин собственной персоной и выглядел так, будто его только что самого сюда притащили в мешке и заставили напроситься к Калинкину в гости. Женя машинально глубоко вдохнул, чувствуя уже привычное переплетение трёх запахов, и отстранённо подумал, что ситуация – хуже некуда. Никакие таблетки теперь не помогут, придётся как минимум сутки извиваться на постели и скулить в подушку, потому что альфа был рядом, но по какой-то причине потом оставил.

— Какого хрена? — задал Женя единственный вопрос, который вертелся на языке. — Не то чтобы я был не рад, конечно, тебя видеть в любое время, но явно не сейчас.

Солодовое пиво, сладкая жвачка из девяностых и тот самый третий ебанутый сложно характеризуемый запах, присущий только истинной паре – вечер в ретро-пабе в компании друзей. Жене хотелось залезть куда-то под Васин свитшот, обвиться вокруг и уткнуться носом в шею. А потом затащить Шакулина в кровать и не выпускать оттуда ближайшую пару дней. Жене в его нынешнем состоянии и без того было обидно, что Вася его игнорировал и не выполнял свой альфовский долг, а уж сейчас, когда тот стоял перед ним и пах так одурительно, обидно было вдвойне.

Вася, однако, ничего не ответил. Он повёл носом пару раз, потом нахмурился и с шумом втянул воздух, как будто у него внезапно излечился хронический насморк. Женя застыл, как суслик посреди поля, чувствуя смутное ожидание вперемешку со странным злорадством. Вася покачал головой, поморгал, а потом уставился на Женю охреневшим взглядом.

— Да ладно, блядь, — протянул Шакулин, делая шаг вперёд. — Серьёзно?

— А раньше ты головой в мусорке сидел или что? — с сарказмом отозвался Женя и сложил руки на груди, стараясь не показывать, как шибануло по нему самому запахом Васи, в котором чётко прослеживался интерес.

— Ты не поверишь, — сказал Вася, а потом закрыл рукой лицо и принялся смеяться.

— Если ты сейчас скажешь, что я угадал… — начал Женя, но Вася перебил его взмахом руки.

— У меня с детства нарушение обоняния, — пояснил он, заставив Женю удивлённо округлить глаза. — Вечно как на ебанутом фестивале каком-то: то нихрена, то всё сразу, то от тех, то от этих. В подростковых годах так мотало, что таблетки прописали убойные, чтобы вообще ничего не чувствовать.

— А сейчас как? — поинтересовался Женя. — Не принимаешь?

— Принимаю, — отозвался Вася. — Но вот удивительный случай: неделю назад ко мне заявился Ваш и с видом долбанутой феи-крёстной посоветовал приостановить приём таблеточек, если не хочу просрать своё счастье. Я чисто из интереса послушался, с Вашем же не угадаешь: прикалывается он или серьёзно помогать собрался. А сегодня написал смску, чтобы я срочно ехал к тебе, вот прямо летел хоть по крышам. И вот оно как получилось…

— А раньше ты не мог про таблетки сказать? — спросил Женя, чувствуя себя каким-то идиотом.

— Так я говорил же, — ответил Вася, судя по лицу, чувствуя себя примерно так же. — Года три назад.

Женя задумался, мучительно пытаясь вспомнить этот момент. Он бы точно не оставил без внимания такую важную деталь здоровья своего альфы. Но память упорно буксовала и показывала табличку «Не было ничего такого». Помимо этого думать вообще становилось слегка сложновато: первый шок прошёл и уступал место просыпающимся инстинктам, которые уже копошились и заводили пластинки Аллегровой.

— А я при разговоре присутствовал? — уточнил Женя.

Теперь задумался уже Вася, но по итогам только пожал плечами и снова глубоко вдохнул. Взгляд у него слегка поплыл, а у Жени внутри заверещала неизвестно как пробравшаяся восторженная фанатка любовных романчиков, потому что вот оно, правильное поведение. Альфа чувствует зов, альфа готов в ноги падать и пальчики целовать. Женя представил, как Шакулин будет целовать его пальцы, и завис на пару секунд, решая, нравится ему подкинутая мозгом картинка или нет. По всему выходило, что Женя медленно отъезжал в сторону «хочухочухочухочу» без какой-либо конкретики, что он вообще хотел.

— У тебя течка? Я могу уйти, — сказал Вася, но наперекор своим же словам вцепился пальцами в дверную ручку. — Наверное… Если ты дверь прямо сейчас закроешь.

Женя представил, как он захлопывает её перед Шакулиным, чётко обозначая свою позицию. Как Вася после этого выходит из подъезда и уже полувозбуждённый идёт к метро. Как ему попадается какая-нибудь омега без особых принципов по жизни, и как он или она утаскивают Васю в какую-то квартиру предаваться страстному сексу, пока Женя лежит на кровати и скулит в подушку, накрывшись одеялом.

— Так себе перспективка, — резюмировал свои мысли Женя и рванул Васю на себя.

Женя не был большим фанатом поцелуев, но целоваться с Васей оказалось охренительно. Они моментально подстроились друг под друга, идеально сошлись и сложились, как правильный пазл. Вася шагнул вперёд, притиснул Женю к дверному косяку, схватил за бёдра, вызывая судорожный всхлип. Их запахи сплелись наконец-то верно, заполнили собой всё пространство вокруг. Женя почувствовал, что эффект таблеток сходит совсем на нет, Васю же вело вполне очевидно. Голова кружилась от осознания, что сегодня он впервые разделит постель со своей парой. 

— Кхм, чуваки, я серьёзно не хотел бы вас прерывать, но…

Женя открыл глаза, мутным взглядом обводя пространство. Они с Васей по-прежнему стояли на пороге и целовались, даже не закрыв дверь. На лестнице замер курьер – молодой парень, который умудрился выглядеть и смущённо, и пошловато одновременно. Женя глубоко вдохнул – не помогло, только хуже стало – и помотал головой.

— Пиццу будешь? — спросил он у Васи. — Только она без мяса.

Вася склонил голову набок, оглядел курьера, а потом засмеялся, потянулся вперёд и тихо сказал Жене на ухо:

— Мы белок сами себе обеспечим.

Это была пошлая и откровенно тупая шутка, но Женя заржал так, что не смог забрать свой заказ, а только махнул рукой и свалил в квартиру, пока Вася расплачивался своей карточкой. В голове была приятная пустота, потому что альфа заботился, пусть готовил и доставлял эту пиццу не сам. Альфа был рядом и не собирался никуда уходить, он собирался остаться и сделать всё наконец-то правильно.

— Мы теперь встречаемся, или это разовая акция? — уточнил Женя, когда Вася зашёл на кухню.

Тот снова шумно втянул носом воздух и улыбнулся – как он раньше Гришечкиной улыбался, так что у Жени уже заранее ёкнуло сердце.

— Пиво, печенье и ночь в караоке-баре, — усмехнулся Вася. — Кому я теперь тебя такого охуенного отдам.

— Пиво, жвачка и вечер в ретро-пабе, — вернул ухмылку Женя. — Идеальная, блядь, пара. Маме позвоню, обрадую.

Вася хмыкнул, положил пиццу на стол, небрежно сдвинув мешающую чашку, и схватил Женю за воротник футболки, потянув на себя.

— Знакомство с родителями отложим до следующей недели. На этой предлагаю отметить тот факт, что хоть не через десять лет обо всём узнали.

Женя улыбнулся, встал и послушно пошёл за Васей в комнату. Вот уж действительно, хорошо, что не на пенсии узнали. А знакомство с родителями точно подождёт, тем более сейчас, когда впереди их ждало долбанутое, но определённо светлое будущее.


End file.
